Running in Circles
by tinkerbell817
Summary: Harry and Hermione are running in circles in this game of cat and mouse. Hermione knows that she fancies Harry, but will he ever make up his mind? Hermione's POV
1. Discoveries

A cool breeze blew as everyone was celebrating the end of term

A cool breeze blew as everyone was celebrating the end of term. Dumbledore had decided that after all of the attacks by Voldemort the students could use some excitement before going home, so the house elves, supervised by Filch, had set up numerous tables, heaped with food, down near the lake. Close by there were many competitions being offered. I looked around for Harry and Ron. I had just finished packing and now, since it was almost 9 o'clock, reluctantly came outside to join in the fun. As I made my way down to the table where Harry and Ron were playing one last game of wizard's chess, all I could do was think longingly of the library. It was somewhere safe. There I could immerse myself in a book and for a short time forget about everything.

Terry and I had gotten together at the beginning of Year 6 and everything had been wonderful. We started talking one day during a prefect patrol that we had together and he'd asked me to go to Hogsmeade with him. Our friends weren't surprised when two of the smartest people in the school started going out. Then out of the blue just after our seven month anniversary Terry broke up with me and has avoided me ever since. Not that I particularly wanted to speak to him after that.

"Hey, Hermione. Finally decided to rejoin the living?" Ron teased after he glanced to see who was coming.

"Hi, Harry. I've just been packing- I didn't die, Ronald," I retorted in a condescending tone of voice, "Have you got any of your packing done yet?"

Blushing Ron began, "Ah, well, no. Not exactly. You see, Harry..."

"I had nothing to do with it, mate. I'm all packed." Harry objected, still surveying the chess board.

"Thanks a lot friend." Slightly embarrassed, Ron reddened and cuffed Harry on the shoulder.

"Just as I suspected. You know you should really have packed already. You won't have..." I began to rant.

"Hermione! Please, it is the last day; don't ruin our fun." Ron pleaded,getting down on his knees with a puppy dog expression on his face which made Harry chuckle. This was a sight that caused me to burst into laughter for the first time in a few months.

After apologizing to Ron and wiping the tears from my eyes, I helped Ron up and asked, "Alright then. Anyone fancy a game of Exploding Snap?" For the next hour I joked and had fun with the rest of them as we enjoyed the sunny summer day.

Later in the day I was feeling sad and withdrawn again. The only one to notice this was surprisingly, Harry. Ordinarily you had to beat him about the head with something before he noticed it. But still he was getting better; at least he wasn't as bad as Ron. Around two o'clock every one else, with the exception of Harry who only entered the Quidditch game scheduled for that evening, wandered off to the competitions that were now in full swing.

I was still sitting on the ground beside a giant tree watching the others have fun. I just couldn't believe that they could all be so carefree. Everyone kept telling me to just forget about him and move on, that I was better off without Terry if he couldn't see how much he was throwing away. But as much as I really wanted to follow their advice I just couldn't. He'd been my first boyfriend and I'd been very much in love with him.

As I said, Harry noticed that I was feeling a bit blue and so he stayed when everyone else ran off. Harry knew that something was bothering me and I guess he wanted to see if there was anything he could do to help. Walking over looking down at me he asked, "So, What's up?"

I looked up at him and answered, "Nothing." in a tone as close to cheerful as I could get.

"Are you sure?" Harry asked as he saw the tears shining in my eyes. "You don't act at all like it's nothing." At these words I lost my strained composure and began to cry quietly, "Hermione, what is it?" Harry once again asked, now genuinely concerned about his normally poised,imperturbable friend.

"Everything and nothing." I had to admit drying my eyes on a tissue. Clumsily Harry put an arm around me and patted me on the shoulder in an awkward attempt to console me. I felt my stomach do a weird flip when he did though I didn't know yet what it meant."I'm just sad to be leaving and, well, you know."

"No, I don't know; you won't tell me. Maybe I can help." Harry suggested.

"It's nothing really, I've just been a bit down lately." I sighed.

Finally seeing what might be the problem Harry asked hesitantly, "Terry?".

Surprised, all I could do was nod. How in the world could he know what I was thinking of? He's never been very good at understanding girls. Then I thought, Well, I guess it's not all that hard to figure out. I have, after all, been moody for ages now. Thinking of this made me resolve to get on with my life and stop moping about.

"So, let's go play a game of Exploding Snap or chess or something. It'll make you feel better I promise. Come on." Harry said standing up and leading me back towards the picnic table.

We spent much of the remainder of the day playing games together and never once did I sink back into my depression. Each time a relapse loomed near I thought of my resolution and redoubled my effort to leave behind all thoughts of Terry. The day passed and we all boarded the train the next morning with the usual unhappiness. The trip passed quickly, since I joined in the fun and laughed with the rest of my friends.

Back on Platform 9 ¾ there were a lot of shouted goodbyes and promises to write from the students. This year Harry would be staying for only a week at Privet Drive to pack up all of his things and move them to the Burrow. Mrs. Weasley was now hugging Ron so tight that his face was quickly becoming a nice scarlet color to match the prefects badge he still wore pinned on his somewhat worn shirt. While Ron protested this treatment, Harry was saying to me, "Well, I guess I'll be seeing you in a couple of weeks at the Burrow."

"Actually," I said with a little regret, "I'll be spending the entire vacation at home this time. With the exception of your birthday party, of course."

Startled, Harry replied, "Really? That means I'll end up with Ron this summer. I hope I'll get out of Privet Drive earlier this year. It's getting to be even worse there now due to Dud's new weight lifting schedule. They've got me helping him too."

Coming over to us and scowling at his mother over his shoulder Ron said, "Don't forget you're coming to the Burrow first thing this summer, Harry. Hermione, Mum said to tell you you're welcome at our house any time. Like you didn't know that already." shifting Pig's cage to the other hand he said, "Have a nice vacation; I'll be seeing you two. " Then he walked away leaving us alone once more.

"Well, that's settled. I guess I'll see you at my birthday party then." Harry said looking at me as if trying to decide something. Then he gave me an awkward one armed hug as Hedwig protested in the cage he was holding.

"I'll write I promise. Bye, Harry." I replied and walked away towards my smiling parents who were waiting by Platform 10. Silently Harry strolled toward the waiting Dursley family who were scowling at him and at the same time looking frightened as they'd just been visited by no less than seven members of the Order of the Phoenix. Another summer had begun.


	2. Observations

I sighed with relief as I surveyed the familiar scarlet Hogwarts Express

I sighed with relief as I surveyed the familiar scarlet Hogwarts Express. It was good to be going back at school even if this was my last year. "Oy! Hermione!" came a shout interrupting my daydreams. I turned around to face a familiar red head closely followed by another boy who had that customary and oh so cute half grin on his face. My heart did flip flops as I looked at Harry who was strolling along behind his best friend.

"Just barely in time as usual,Ron. How are you Harry? Did I tell you that I got made Head Girl?" I asked poking redheaded Ron in the shoulder and hugging them both.

"Yeah, only about a thousand times. And if Ginny hadn't kept forgetting things we would have been here sooner." Ron protested, "She's been acting very odd lately."

Still grinning Harry said, "It's good to see you too, Hermione. Lets go find a compartment and sit down. Shall we?" With that suggestion we boarded the train. Seconds later clock bells rang out signaling the train to begin it's journey.

"I wonder who's Head Boy? We've got to go, but we'll be right back Harry."I babbled pushing Ron out of the compartment we had taken over, ahead of me. Oh, I wish Harry had been the one to be made a prefect. I thought, not for the first time, as I forced my other friend out into the hall towards the prefect's carriage. But to our surprise Harry got up and began to follow us out of the compartment. Once we were all in the corridor he grinned at Ron and my confused faces and pulled out a shiny new Head Boy badge from within his robe pocket.

"So, who do you think got Head Boy?" Harry asked grinning wider at our astonished looks.

"Oh my gosh, Harry!" I squealed grabbing his arm, "Why didn't you tell us?"

"Yeah, mate. Why didn't you say anything?" Ron asked staring at the badge in Harry's Hand.

"I don't know. I guess I wanted to surprise you. Like father like son, I got Head Boy with out being a prefect. Now, let's go we're going to be late." Harry said with a shrug, bringing us back to our senses as we once again began to make our way to the prefect's carriage. Half an hour later the patrol schedule was established and we all went back to talk to our friends.

Ginny then dragged Neville along to sit with Harry and me while Ron looked for the food cart. Harry and Ginny began to talk as he and Neville started a game of exploding snap and I read my book. "I just knew you'd be made Captain. You really weren't upset about not being made Qudditch Captain again this year?" Ginny asked about ten minutes later, though she seemed more interested in Neville.

"Well, I hoped I'd get it, but Katie was a good captain and I'm sure Ron will be. And I'm not at all good at strategy or anything either Maybe Dumbledore did it for a reason. Maybe he thought it was too much stress after... after Sirius and all."Harry replied looking up from the game, "What do you- hang on! Are you two . . . dating?" He asked, surprised that he hadn't noticed this before while I rolled my eyes. Harry was just so unobservant sometimes, but then I'd known about Ginny and Neville since the beginning.

"Yes."Ginny giggled as Neville turned twelve shades of red, "But don't tell Ron. You know how he gets."she said turning serious for a moment.

"I won't I promise."Harry assured her as a very ruffled looking Ron and I reentered the carriage.

"You won't what?" Ron questioned immediately suspecting that something odd was going on.

"Nothing, nothing. Join in the game." Ginny suggested trying to change the subject. Throwing a suspicious glance at Ginny, Ron agreed to the idea. The group then continued talking, eating, and playing exploding snap for the rest of the trip. For the first time they actually got me to take my head out of my book and join in a game. It wouldn't have done any good to read anyway. I was spending way too much time watching Harry. Over the summer I'd realized that I liked Harry, a lot. I remember Harry's seventeenth birthday party very clearly.

_It was at the Burrow. The entire Weasley clan as well as much of the Order of the Phoenix and also Luna and Neville were there. Harry was really enjoying himself anyone could tell, there wasn't a moment where he wasn't smiling or laughing. Since there were so many people they'd set up tables in the garden and everyone was wandering about talking and having a good time. Mrs. Weasley was supervising some of the gentlemen putting out food while Fred and George caused a ruckus by setting off fireworks.__I remember watching him and suddenly noticed why he had half of the female population at Hogwarts practically stalking him. He'd grown a lot since that day on the train in first year. He had a slim muscular body toned by all of those days spent playing Qudditch. He'd grown about too and now stood at about 5'11". His jet black hair was as untidy as always but had grown a bit longer. Long dark lashes framed those brilliant green eyes which he hid behind those silly glasses. But it was more than just his looks that attracted me. Harry was smart, a brillant Quidditch player, and always a gentleman, even if he did stumble around girls. He had a talent for making people feel better about themselves. But he was so modest about it all and really hated all of the attention.__Harry was finally getting a real birthday and couldn't believe it when we tried to convince him that the great pile of presents really was for him. Ron gave him a calendar with popular Quidditch teams on it, and there were other things from the adults including a watch, a new cage for Hedwig and a new broomstick servicing kit. I gave him a new wizards chess set. The party lasted for hours and eventually broke up when the Twins ran out of fire works and things to explode. __As Mrs. Weasley rounded up the dished and everyone began to depart Harry, Ron, and I were left standing in the yard watching the remnants of the Weasley's Wildfire Whizzbangs fade into the night. Harry looked more content than I'd ever seen him before and Ron was pouting after his mother had told him that he could not have a fourth piece of birthday cake. We just stood there together chatting about meaningless things. Meanwhile I stared at Harry, puzzled as to why he looked so striking to me now. I could tell now that I was starting to have feelings for Harry. Which caused an uproar inside my head after all he was my best friend. _  
"Oh but what if he realizes?"I fretted putting at my robes and readjusting my new Head Girl badge, "What if he doesn't like me the same way? Or maybe he likes me but doesn't realize that I have feelings for him too."

"Hello? Her-my-knee! Are you in there? Lets go!" Ron said waving his hand in front of my eyes, "We're here. The. Train. Has. Stopped. Let's go."


	3. Questions

About an hour later we sat in the Great Hall watching the sorting

About an hour later we sat in the Great Hall watching the sorting. This year's group of incoming students was the largest I'd seen yet. Even the most diligent student's attention had begun to wander. As usual Ron's only comment was about his hunger. "I'm dying of starvation over here. Can't they speed this up?" he asked impatiently.

"Oh yeah Ron. You're really wasting away to nothing over there." Harry said sarcastically shaking his head at the friend on his left and sneaking a glance at me on his right. I guess I'd been awfully quiet even for me, I hadn't spoken since saying hello to the other Gryffindors. At the time I was pretending to be immersed in The Standard Book of Spells Grade 7 while being acutely aware of Harry's leg brushing against mine.

"Hey, Hermione are you feeling well?" Harry asked, I guess he was worried that I might be sick or still brooding about Terry.

"I'm fine." I answered not looking up from my apparent perusal of our textbook as the sorting finished and the food appeared.

"Are you quite sure?" Harry asked skeptically, "Because you haven't turned a page in ages now and your book is errr... upside down."

"Well,I'm just thinking about all of my N.E.W.T. exams this year. I've got to draw up a study schedule." I explained.

"Already!" Ron exclaimed after turning around to listen and starting to fill his plate, "But 'Mione, the term doesn't even officially start until tomorrow!"

"These are the most important exams we'll ever have! It's never too early to start studying." I argued.

At that Ron and Harry just shook their heads at me and began to eat, brushing it off as one of my many quaint bookish ways. Relieved, I too filled my plate and joined in the small talk. A major discussion was going on of the new DADA teacher Professor Howard who seemed to be very young and was from the United States. It was hard work ignoring Harry's warm presence next to me but I managed by turning around and talking to Ginny and Neville who were on my right. All too soon dinner was over and it was time for bed. We rose together and sleepily headed off to the common room.

--

Time was a blur after that, with the loads of homework that all of the teachers piled on us except for the new DADA teacher. She was the most unusual teacher I'd ever had and instead of addressing her as Professor we were instructed to call her Miss Howard. She didn't believe in tests and only gave them when McGonagall finally convinced her that she should keep track of our progress. Miss Howard spoke with a strange accent that she called a southern drawl and had a habit of sticking a pencil in her bright blond hair that was pulled into a loose bun. I was skeptical about her teaching methods at first but I never remember learning more. We covered even the most boring subjects like the laws of international dueling and she made it interesting.

Then all of a sudden it was the last weekend in September and time for the first Hogsmeade visit. It would of course be heavily chaperoned since the war was still going on and this time we had to check in every hour or so. This visit also happened to coincide with a small carnival going on in the village. Ron, Harry, and I were of course going together.

There were flashing lights, people running about everywhere, and the aroma of freshly popped popcorn through out Hogsmeade. Although it was a bit chilly, an impromptu Quidditch match was going on on the green in the center of the village, but surprisingly Harry didn't join in. Ron had drifted away to watch what was quickly becoming a very exciting little tournament, but Harry stayed with me. We wandered about playing the muggle-style carnival games that some wizards had built and apparently tried to improve upon. For instance the at the ring toss were you had to throw a rings over a bunch of butterbeer bottles, the bottles would emit a small fountain of sparks when you managed to get a ring over the bottle but shout, "You loser!" at you when you missed. After that we looked in the shops until we reached a small stand where Harry bought us some popcorn. Which we ate sitting under a large tree on a bench away from all the hustle and bustle of the carnival.

It was wonderful being alone with him outside of school and there were several times where I thought about telling him how I felt. But for fear of his reaction, I kept my mouth shut. It was just a few small things like staying with me while the tournament was going on, buying me a silly trinket or two, and holding doors for me, but after a while I began to think that maybe Harry did like me. I knew it was a long shot since he seemed to still be waiting for Cho. But maybe there was a chance. Even if she was my opposite: pretty, popular, and athletic; she still only thought of him as a friend, maybe he'd give up on her. After all I wasn't bad looking now. My hair had gone straighter so that now it was just wavy and I'd developed a few curves that the boys hadn't noticed yet due to our baggy uniforms which was fine with me.

Finally the sun began to set so the exhausted teachers broke up the Quidditch match and began to usher the unwilling students back towards the castle. Later on in the darkened dormitory I stayed awake lying under the warm bedspread, staring up at the ceiling above my fourposter bed, thinking about the day and wondering if Harry could be doing the same thing.

Then Professor Howard began to give us tons of homework along with the rest of the professors. Now we were working twice as hard as normal, because the teachers seemed to follow my line of thinking that it's never too early to begin studying for exams. So the fifth years and seventh years were up late in the evenings all through October attempting to finish their homework and collectively grumbling about all the racket everyone else seemed to be making in the common room. One night was a little less stressful since the teachers had eased off a tiny bit due to the Halloween feast that would be happening that evening.

Harry and I went to visit Ron in the hospital wing about an hour before the feast started. He had been injured by one of Neville's mangled jinxes in DADA that afternoon leaving his left leg without bones. Therefore Ron was getting to know all about the interesting taste of SkeleGro and spending the night in the infirmary. Of course he was outraged about having to miss the feast and anyone who got within six feet of him was going to know it. "Well Ron, we need to head down to the feast. Hermione and I've got a few more decorations to see to." Harry hastily mumbled backing towards the door after about ten minutes.

"Oh yeah. Go have a great time with your fancy feast, I'll just stay up here and starve." Ron replied with a tragic air.

"Oh, Ronald." I sighed already impatient with his moaning, "Stop being so dramatic. You have perfectly good food right there. See you later." I said pointing to a tray at his bedside. Then I turned without waiting for a retort and began walking down to the feast. Shortly after that Harry followed. He said nothing about it but he did give me an odd look when he jogged up beside me.

The feast was magnificent as always and everyone had a wonderful time. For a while I even let my guard down and stopped worrying that Harry was beside me. He payed me an unusual amount of attention that made me excited and nervous all at once. "Maybe he likes me but is too scared to speak up." I thought, "No, you're just being silly, but I'll find out later." I told myself as a new plan popped into my head.

The night passed quickly and when the feast was over Harry and I contentedly watched them go as we prepared to start taking all of the decorations down. Quietly we took down the bats and jack-o-lanterns adorning the Great Hall. When everything was back to normal Harry and I slipped out silently and started to go back to the dormitories. When we got to the corridor just outside of the portrait hole I stopped Harry and gave him a letter I'd written earlier at the feast. Without a word I went up into my new Head Girl's room leaving a baffled Harry behind me.


	4. Answers

When I got upstairs I took a scalding hot shower to soothe my nerves and spent a while just letting the water pound into my ba

When I got upstairs I took a scalding hot shower to soothe my nerves and spent a while just letting the water pound into my back. After the water started to get cold I turned the faucets off and wrapped myself in a warm fluffy white towel. Calmly, I brushed my hair and plaited it just as I 'd done every night since I was eight. One of the perks of my being head girl was that I had my own bath so I could sit in front of the mirror as long as I desired. I quietly brushed my teeth, scrubbed my face, and slipped on my new peach colored nightgown. Then I went back into my still, dark bedroom and lit the desk lamp. I got out an essay I'd begun the day before and opened the reference books I'd been using. It was then sitting at my little mahogany desk that I broke down and began to shake nervously.

What had I done? What would Harry say? What would happen next? I thought about going to Ginny but that was no use she just wouldn't understand what was wrong. I'd finally gotten up the courage to ask Harry out which to her probably wouldn't seem like a problem to her. And after all she was to wrapped up in Neville to really notice anything else. What if he said no? would I be able to stand it? After all he was my best friend, what would this do to our friendship? What had I done?! Hours passed as I sat there staring at the same page of that long forgotten essay and finally I simply fell asleep at the desk.

The next morning I awoke to the first rays of sunlight streaming in through the gossamer curtains on my lone window beside my own comfortable fourposter bed. Sleepily I rubbed my eyes and wiped away the small trail of drool that seem to have snaked it's way onto my cheek. Glancing at the clock I was able to discover that it was in fact only six thirty. Stretching and massaging my sore neck, I decided that an early breakfast was necessary not only because I was hungry but because it would allow me to dodge a meeting with Harry just a bit longer.

Since it was Saturday and a Hogsmeade visit I dressed in a warm pink sweater and a light brown skirt that looked well together. I brushed my teeth, pulled my hair back into a low ponytail, applied a little bit of lip gloss, and walked down to breakfast in a relatively good mood although I was still apprehensive about the situation with Harry. All was quiet in the Great Hall which was empty except for a few Quidditch fanatics and a group of third years who were still overexcited about going to Hogsmeade. I was feeling even better and starting on my pancake when others started to come in and guess who walked in? Yeah, that's right. Harry.

He looked around the room as if searching for someone and when his eyes landed on me he waved and began to walk over. We sat and talked as he got breakfast and I finished mine. We watched Ron come in half asleep and eat most of the food sitting on the table. The only time he spoke was to say yes when we asked him if he was feeling well. The eating everything that wasn't nailed down part wasn't what was so strange about our friend's behavior. The fact that he was wearing a clean nice sweater and had combed his hair was.

For a moment I wondered if I'd given Harry the right scroll because he hadn't given me any sign that he'd gotten the note. But when we got up and agreed to meet in the entrance hall Harry handed me a small piece of folded parchment. My heart skipped a beat when our hands touched and then as soon as there was no one around I sprinted back to my room.

Panting, I put on my jacket, hung my scarf loosely about my neck, and sat down to read the note. This is what it said:

Hermione,  
Hey! Listen I've been thinking about that letter you wrote me. As to your question, No, I wont go out with you. And, before you ask it's because I'm just not looking for a girlfriend right at this point in time. But trust me it's not because I don't like you. I really do. It's just like I said I've got too much going on.  
See you around,  
Harry

Then that was it. Harry had said no. I felt the anger rise inside me. It wasn't the rejection itself that made me mad. It was that he liked me or at least said he did and he'd said no. "Okay, Hermione calm down. Think this through before you get furious with your best friend." I thought taking deep breaths and rereading the note, "Well, he does have a lot going on. He's co-captain of the Quidditch team and Head Boy. Plus we have N.E.W.T.s coming up. Maybe he is just busy. We'll wait and see." I decided, shakily buttoning my coat and knotting my new multi toned pink scarf.


	5. Plotting

The visit to Hogsmeade went surprisingly well I thought

The visit to Hogsmeade went surprisingly well I thought. After all I wasn't the one who was acting odd, that happened to be Ron who was very quiet and kept glancing back and forth between Harry and me. Our first stop as usual was Honeydukes. At the famous sweet shop we didn't buy as much as normal because it was extremely hard to get to the counter. Everyone seemed to be stocking up since the next visit to the village was a long way off. The teachers had tightened security even more since the last trip and now everyone was required to be back inside the castle at least two hours before dark.

Walking briskly and huddled up against the chilling wind Harry and I made our way to the Three Broomsticks while Ron went off to meet Luna at Madame Puddifoot's. Harry and I still thought it odd that of all the girls at Hogwarts who followed Ron around (now that he was getting to be handsome) he'd chosen Loony Lovegood. But then we had to tell ourselves that she was pretty with her long blond hair and big gray eyes. She really wasn't that bad when you got to know her either. As per usual our favorite haunt was a bit crowded. I managed to find a table for two in the back corner away from Fred and George who were showing off some new products and to a wildly applauding crowd of first and second years. I sat and watched them while Harry went to get drinks. Harry returned quickly with two large Butterbeers and a small plate of cookies.

My heartbeat quickened when his hand brushed mine as he set down my drink. In the flickering lamplight I could've swore that I saw him blush and had a wild thought that maybe he'd changed his mind. Then my sensible side broke in, "Get a hold of yourself Granger! Use your head girl!" "But, what do I do?" I thought, "Should I keep going after him? Is it really worth it? Well there's no time to plan now. I'll work on this later." With that I took out my homework planner and made a note to myself.

I tried not to think about it the rest of the day and we had quite a good time just talking and laughing. On the way back to the castle Harry stopped and bought me a hot chocolate. When I thanked him I could have sworn that he blushed again but that could have been the biting wind that had picked up while we were inside. We walked back to Hogwarts at the back of the last group to head back to the castle. Funnily enough, Ron and Luna weren't to be found in the crowd.

The next few weeks went smoothly and everything pretty much went back to normal, I guess. There was one change. After thinking it over I decided on what to do about the situation with Harry. I wouldn't mention anything to him for a while. In fact I'd even started to pay less attention to him just to see if he would actually notice. Ron wasn't even there to point it out. He was too busy trailing around after Luna.

So, I spent the majority of my time with Ginny, Susan Bones, and Luna (when we could get her away from Ron). We made an odd group but we were good friends so it really didn't matter. We kept each other laughing and were inseparable. It was Susan's and my last year at Hogwarts and we intended to make the best of it. During my third week of ignoring Harry we had a group crisis. Dumbledore had just announced that since quite a few of the Death Eaters had been recaptured we would celebrate with a Yule ball on Christmas Eve which was in a month.

Most of the Great Hall applauded when he made this announcement but many of the boys simply groaned at the thought of getting back into their dress robes. But even though my friends and I were excited we were having a group crisis because we had no idea what we were going to wear. Susan and I were also in a twitter because we had no idea who we were going to go to the ball with. Ginny had Neville and Luna had Ron so they didn't have to worry. I desperately wanted to ask Harry but it was too soon according to my plan.

In due course we all found dresses and Luna helped Ron to get the lace off of his second-hand maroon robes without it looking atrocious. Harry's were simply black, but that suited him well. Luna's dress was rather stange. It was a pale green that looked stunning on her but from the waist down it had thin stripes of a darker green. Ginny's had exquisite beading along the edges and were a deep navy blue, one of the few colors that didn't clash horribly with her hair. For Susan we'd found a dress that was pale yellow at the top but got darker towards the bottom and looked perfect on her. My dress robes however were an entirely different matter the girls had picked them out and wouldn't tell me a thing about them.

We also had to find dates. Ginny and Luna didn't need to since they had boyfriends. Susan and I, however, were single and had to find dates or go alone. Susan finally asked Seamus (he and Lavender had recently split up) to the ball and that was that. Afterwards the group turned their attention to me. I kept coming up on them whispering together but as soon as one of them spotted me they would stop. I was dying to know what they were plotting against me but no one would say a word. This went on (driving me mental) for the entire following week.

Meanwhile my stomach was full of butterflies because as Head boy and girl Harry and I were in charge of setting up for the ball. Most of the decorating would be handled by Professor Flitwick and the food was being prepared by the house elves (I still hadn't given up on S.P.E.W. though) but we still spent hours together choosing food, decorations, and music.

One day out of the blue while I was going over some of our plans for the ball, Ginny came up to me and trying to seem casual asked, "Do you still fancy Harry?" Nonplussed I answered, "Yes." and looked at her like she was crazy. Ginny knew that I liked Harry. Why on Earth was she asking? "Okay." she said and wandered off as one of her other friends caught her attention. Puzzled I froze for a moment thinking, "What in the world is going on?"


	6. A Detour

With all of the flurry of activity in getting ready for the big night I had little time to think about my best friend's behavi

With all of the flurry of activity in getting ready for the big night I had little time to think about my best friend's behavior. I had my homework to finish and, being Head Girl, I was one of the people mainly responsible for getting everything set up for the ball. Harry was also helping and I saw a lot of him in the few weeks before the dance. We spent hours trying to decide on decorations, food, and entertainment. This occupied so much of my time that I forgot about finding a date, too.

Two days before the Yule Ball as I sat in my bedroom helping Ginny wrap presents I realized my mistake. Right in the middle of tying a bow on Ginny's gift to hr Auntie Muriel when it hit me, "Ginny!" I exclaimed, "I don't have a date!" Ginny who had looked up thinking something was horribly wrong just laughed.

"No, Hermione, you don't have a date." she agreed, then seeing the look on my face asked, "You didn't realize? We all thought you decided to go alone."

"No, I didn't decide to go alone. It just slipped my mind. Oh, Ginny! What am I going to do?" I asked getting up and beginning to pace around the room.

"Well, why don't you just go solo?" Ginny asked looking unconcerned and resuming her gift wrapping, "Loads of people are."

"Really?" wringing my hands, I asked, unpersuaded, "Who?"

Ginny answered as she addressed a package, "Let's see... Colin Creevy, Hannah Abbott, Dean, oh and Harry too."

"Harry's going by himself?" I asked skeptically, thinking about all of the girls that trailed after him, "Well, I guess I can go alone then." Going back to my wrapping and trying to seem casual I asked Ginny, "Any idea why Harry's going solo?"

"Well I think he said something about he hadn't gotten up the courage to ask the girl he really wanted to go with." Ginny answered. I could see her, out of the corner of my eye, watching to see what my reaction would be. I barely managed to keep my composure and I know Ginny saw that because she went back to her wrapping with a slight smirk on her face.

After we finished wrapping her gifts Ginny and I bundled up and went outside where, as we'd expected, there was a giant snowball fight going on. Immediately upon walking outside snowballs rained down on us. Of course this meant war and we joined in the spirited fight without objection.

Several hours and hundreds of snowballs later Ron, Ginny, Neville, Harry, and I trooped back to the common room, dreadfully soggy but in good spirits. While Gin and I changed into warm, dry clothes the boys, singing boisterously went on an expedition to the kitchens intent on finding something warm to drink.

When they returned Ginny and I were already sitting in the common room talking to Luna who had come to find Ron. Sharing out the drinks and sitting down on the couches we'd acquired from some very put out third years we began to argue about what to do with the rest of the evening. It was only 5 o'clock so they had two hours before dinner.

In the end we decided to play Exploding Snap and sing Christmas Carols. It took us by surprise when the bell rang signaling that it was time for dinner. We'd been enjoying ourselves so much that we lost track of time. Singing nevertheless, we all made our way down to the Great Hall. Everyone stopped to stare at us as we entered, still singing, although Dumbledore just smiled and when we finished our song he applauded saying to the others, "Now there is true Christmas spirit." Our evening went on in the same way and we all went to bed very happy.

Then next day I'd planned to devote to studying and was even on the way to the library when I took a detour and went back to my room. I gave myself the day off from everything and locked myself in the study that connected Harry and my rooms. Then I called Athena, the small barn owl I'd gotten for being made Head Girl, and sent her off with the gifts I'd bought for my parents, who weren't happy that I was staying over the holiday. With that done I settled into my favorite chair and reread Hogwarts, A History for the twentieth time. When I finally did look up from my book it was because I heard someone come into the study from Harry's door. There was Harry holding a plate heaping with food, a napkin, and a flask of pumpkin juice.

"I thought you might be in here, since you weren't in the library or at dinner. It's about 8 o'clock just now." Harry stated.

"Yeah, I've just been doing a bit of reading."I answered, my mind still a little fuzzy.

Then as my stomach gave a large growl Harry grinned and asked, "Hungry?" Laughing I nodded and accepted the plate he held out to me. It had all of my favorite foods on it. The napkin I laid in my lap as he set the flask on my little coffee table. Then I noticed that something was missing.

Harry, looking sheepish, seemed to have noticed the same thing as I asked, "Silverware?"

"Sorry, I guess forgot it." he said apologetically and shrugged.

"That's fine Harry I can manage." I assured him, pulling out my wand I simply conjured a fork and began to eat.

Drawing out a list from his pocket Harry sat down and stated, "This looks like a good time to go over our to do list for the ball tomorrow. You're sitting still and can't run off." I opened my mouth to object but he just ignored me and began reading off of the list.

About an hour later we finished and after thanking Harry for the food, he left and I sat there thinking about the next night. Wondering if I'd forgotten anything and what in the world my dress robes looked like. But there was no use in thinking about my dress because my so-called friends had told me that I wouldn't get to see it until we all met in my room to prepare for the ball. I hope they didn't do anything too drastic. I thought leaning back and closing my eyes. But then they are my friends. There I drifted off to sleep.


	7. Preparations

Of course the next day was Christmas Eve and the Yule Ball

Of course the next day was Christmas Eve and the Yule Ball. After waking up early and making several valiant attempts to go back to sleep, I got out of bed at around six thirty. Pulling out some warm comfortable clothes I slowly lurched into my bathroom, still rubbing the sleep from my eyes. After brushing my teeth and briskly scrubbing my face I felt truly awake. I pocketed my wand and the checklist that I'd revised the night before. Then, slipping on some shoes and pulling my hair up in a ponytail as I walked, I went down to breakfast.

The Great Hall was deserted. Well, almost deserted anyway. There sitting at the Gryffindor table, looking even less awake then I'd felt before brushing my teeth, was Harry. Smiling I joined him remarking, "Early morning all around then?"

Harry's response was to frown at me and say, "It looks like it," stifling a yawn he asked, "Why are you up so early?"

Swallowing a bite of toast I answered, "Couldn't sleep. I guess it's just nerves."

"I know what you mean." he agreed, "If something goes wrong tonight it's wholly our fault."

Since Harry wasn't feeling up to really talking I chattered away through breakfast. As we stood up and began walking out of the Great Hall Harry asked plaintively, "Why did you have to be a morning person?" At which I just laughed.

We agreed to meet about about three hours before the Ball, at five to decorate. Harry was handling the food and I had to make sure that the band we'd hired got here and set up on time. I sent an owl to confirm the band was coming and then I had the rest of the day to "relax". If you call running all over the school triple checking the to do list, could be called relaxing.

When I finally sat down again it was around six fifteen that evening. I sank into the chair in my study, exhausted, only to be hauled back to my feet minutes later when Luna, Ginny, and Susan came looking for me. They were all in various states of excitement chattering away as they besieged my room bringing in garment bags, make-up boxes, brushes, combs , curlers, and all manner of things that they needed in order to prepare for the ball.

By that point my hair was tangled and only half still in the ponytail, my shirt was wrinkled and had a bit of paint on it, and I think I had a bit of glitter on my face. Once they saw the state I was in after running around the castle all day, I was sent to shower while they set up camp in my bedroom. Coming out of the bathroom in my bathrobe I was mobbed by Ginny and Susan while Luna pulled a chair over to us. They sat me down and began what they called "glamorizing". Apparently they'd come to the conclusion that tonight was my time to shine.

They spent the next hour and fifteen minutes getting ready with forty five minutes of that spent on me. I wasn't allowed to see any of the things they did to me, of course. Ginny did my makeup while Susan did my hair and Luna sat humming and painting my nails with a clear polish. Then while my nails dried they finished doing their own hair and makeup which seemed to take a lot less time than mine. Luna's remarkably long blond hair was braided into one long plait, Ginny's long red hair was up in a bun with a few strand hanging down and curled, Susan's hair was so short (just below her chin) that all they could do was pin one side back and leave it down. Their makeup was simple and looked very natural.

Then finally they brought over the last garment bag and a shoe box. Standing in a circle around it so that I couldn't see until they moved, Ginny unzipped the bag and slid the dress out while Susan took out the shoes and Luna clapped her hands. This all seemed to last for ages although it couldn't have taken more than a few seconds.

"Close your eyes now, Hermione." Ginny ordered.

"No peeking!" was Susan's command.

After I complied the girls turned around and Luna said, "Now."

My jaw dropped when I saw the dress Ginny held up. I would never have picked for myself, but I had to admit it was gorgeous. It was strapless, floor length, and the most vivid red I'd ever seen. And the shoes! I'd always worn flats when dress shoes were needed, but these were silver heels that I was sure I'd sprain an ankle wearing.

"Oh, wow." was all I could say when I finally did speak. But my friends didn't wait for anything else. Beaming, they urged me to put it on. When I finally got into the dress and stood in front of the full-length mirror in my room, I couldn't believe what a transformation had taken place. The dress hugged the curves I'd developed just the right way. The shoes just barely peeked out at the bottom I normally kept my hair up now that it was easier to manage, but Susan had left it down so that soft, smooth curls fell just below my shoulders. Ginny had left my makeup simple and natural looking just like theirs and added my pair of silver diamond solitaires, a gift from my Dad on my sixteenth birthday, to finish me off.

Ginny spoke first, "Hermione you look amazing!" she said looking me over.

"Won't every boy in the room be sorry they didn't ask you to the ball?" Susan said smiling.

"Well, I know one boy who..." Luna began only to be shushed quickly by a very alarmed looking Ginny.

I started to ask what she was going to say but before I could get a word out Susan warned us that we only had fifteen minutes until they were supposed to meet Ron, Neville, and Terry (whom I'd actually started speaking to). I almost panicked because that meant I had to leave immediately to meet Harry. We had to go over everything one more time before everyone got there. Glancing in the mirror one more time and frowning as I noticed something out of place I asked, "Gin, isn't there a necklace to go along with this rig?"

Still trying to gather up her things Ginny answered, "It's downstairs."

Luna, sitting on the bed ready to go stopped humming and told us, "Come on. We're going to be late if we don't."


	8. Question and Answer Round 2

So away we went

So away we went. Hurrying down by means of secret passages to save time we raced through the castle towards the Great Hall. After dodging all of the people who were wandering all over the place dressed in their nicest clothes, we got to the Great Hall with time to spare and only a little out of breath. Immediately my eyes raced all over the chamber checking on the decorations. People would begin arriving in about twenty minutes and each and every decoration, from the garlands to the table cloths to the long white runner leading into the hall, just had to be in place.

In our fourth year they'd gone for an ice cavern theme to impress certain foreign visitors we had at the time. This year we went for a white Christmas concept so familiar to our fellow classmates. Snow fell from the ceiling disappearing just above our heads and every thing was white except for the red and gold baubles hanging about, the long green garlands, and festive bunches of holly and mistletoe. The usual huge Christmas trees also sat between each of the windows.

A stage was set up where the head table normally sat. The other long house tables had also been removed and groups of round tables that could seat eight people were put up near the doors. I'd been worried that we wouldn't be able to find anyone to play for us, but it seemed that Dumbledore had a great many strange friends and old students always willing to do him favors. He'd helped convince the Weird Sisters to come back and perform again. I was relieved to see them just finishing up their sound check there. After the usual opening ballroom dances they'd play some of the hits that everyone was listening to on the Wizarding Wireless Network.

After this quick review I glanced about wondering where Harry was when I spotted him standing near a window looking out at the very authentic snow falling outside, pulling at his robes and fidgeting with his tie. I could see he was wearing plain black and white dress robes just like at the last ball. I wasn't sure if I should walk over to him since he looked so deep in thought. The girls saw my hesitation in going over to him and pushed me forward. Harry, hearing the little scuffle that ensued, turned smiling but when he saw me Harry looked like someone had clubbed him over the head.

"Hermione?" he said dumbfounded, as he looked me up and down as if unsure that it was truly me he saw. The girls beamed at seeing the look on his face and then I knew this was at least partly a surprise for him too. They backed away as I took a few shaky steps forward.

"Who did you think it was, Harry?" I asked nervously, "Do I look awful?" I tried to glance back at the girls for reassurance, but they'd slipped out of the room.

I turned back to Harry and grinning again said, "No, Hermione. You're gorgeous." Then he realized what he'd said and blushed stammering, " I..I..I.."unable to find the right words he fell silent blushing an even brighter red.

My mind however was already in an uproar. Harry had said I was gorgeous. Yes, he'd said before that I was pretty but he'd never blushed before; as my best friend he could say that and not feel embarrassed. My only thoughts were Why is he blushing now? And why does he seem nervous? It must be because of the ball.

I couldn't think of anything to say so I stayed silent too. Glancing around at the room I saw that everyone had left, so Harry and I were alone in the Great Hall. It was very strange. Moving up beside him and rubbing my arms from the chill that escaped from the window I asked, "So, is everything alright?"

He ran a hand through his always messy hair and replied, " I guess. I just... this is not at all going how I expected it to."

Alarmed, I looked around asking, "Did we forget something? Are there decorations out of place?" Seeing nothing amiss I turned back to him and seeing the bewildered look on his face asked, "You and I aren't talking about the same thing, are we?"

"I guess not." Harry answered slowly, "You were talking about the ball?" he asked and when I nodded he assured me that everything was going according to plan. He fell silent again and sank into a chair nearby. I stood next to him feeling perplexed, not knowing what was happening, and still rubbing my arms from the cold. Being the gentleman that he was Harry noticed my discomfort and wordlessly offered me his jacket.

I pulled it around me as Harry once more ran his hands through his untidy hair and turned towards me saying, " You know how Gin and Susan and Luna have been all twittery lately? Well Ginny told them something that I told her I really didn't want spread around, but she told them any way and that's got them all fidgety..."

Fighting back laughter and concerned because I'd never seen Harry this self-conscious and uncertain except for fifth year during the ordeal with Cho I thought and told him so adding, "Come on Harry. Out with it."

Laughing a bit he began again, "The reason they were all jittery was because I sort of..." he trailed off.

"You sort of what, Harry?" I asked prompting him to go on.

"I told Ginny that I fancy you." He said finally.

My brain sort of turned to mush at that point as I uncomprehendingly asked Harry, "Now, why on Earth would you do that?"

Blushing again he answered, "Well, because I really do fancy you. Didn't I just say that?"

"Yes," I answered stunned, "But what about the girl Ginny said you wanted to ask to the ball?" I asked staring at him in disbelief, "She said..." there I trailed off as the truth dawned on me and I realized that that girl had to have been me.

"Hermione, I know I told you I wasn't looking for a girlfriend, but I was scared about what would happen to our friendship and all of that's changed." he took a deep breath and stood before he continued, "So, now I'm asking you. Will you be my girlfriend?"

I just stared at him for a moment trying to keep from pinching myself. I mean this could only happen in a dream, right? But it couldn't be a dream not with the way my heart was thumping over Harry being so close and the trembling in my hands that wasn't only from the draft that floated through the windows. Slowly it dawned on me that it wasn't a dream and as my answer I simply threw my arms around his neck letting his jacket fall to the floor. This alarmed Harry a bit but he just smiled and wrapping his arms around my waist saying, "I'll take that as a yes."

So of course when he said something as silly and adorable (in my eyes at least) as that, I had to kiss him. It wasn't a very long kiss, just a quick peck on the lips, but it startled him so much that Harry let go of me and looked at me (once again) like he didn't believe it was really me. At this I just laughed and sat in the chair he'd recently abandoned. He laughed too and picked up his jacket. We began hearing footsteps outside the door and then realized that the teachers were all lounging around the stage.

Looking nervous again Harry said, "Looks like it's almost time." Then he pulled a small black box out of one of his pockets and after contemplating it for a moment offered it to me. A bit dazed from all that had happened so far today I asked, "What's this?"

"Your Christmas present."Harry replied, "Ginny's seen it and said I should give it to you tonight."

Opening the little box I had the thought briefly that it looked like a jewelry box like the one my father had given my mother for their anniversary. I gasped seeing the contents of the box. Laying on a bed of soft black velvet looking cloth was a necklace. It was a locket on a dainty silver chain. On the front the words I Love You were engraved in a curly script. Fighting back tears I opened the locket to find on one side a picture of myself and opposite, a picture of Harry. Smiling I looked up at him his face full of concern and said, "I love you too, Harry."

Harry then flashed me his customary grin and suggested, "Why don't I help you put it on?" I agreed and turning around allowed him to fasten the clasp for me. Then he put his jacket back on and I helped him straighten his tie. Quietly, my heart still beating fast, we moved to the door to start welcoming people into the hall.


	9. Hard Work Pays Off

We stood at the door, rather jittery from what had just passed between us

We stood at the door, rather jittery from what had just passed between us. Before long a rumble of conversation could be heard coming from the entrance hall. As soon as our nerves were reasonably calm Harry took out his wand and with a nod of confirmation from me flicked it opening the doors to admit the large group that stood outside in pairs or small groups of about six. Most looked shocked at the change that had come over the Great Hall and were whispering as they started moving forward. We began the conversations saying welcome to the couple nearest us; with that people rushed forward, claiming tables, and looking for friends.

As soon as it seemed that all but the most tardy students were there, Harry and I made our way to the stage and after a few moments were able to find a microphone. Awkwardly I cleared my throat to gain everyone's attention and said, "Hello everyone. We just wanted to welcome you to the Yule Ball. We hope you have a great time." nervously I glanced at Harry to see if I'd forgotten anything.

Shaking his head slightly Harry took the microphone and said, "Let's eat." At his words the plates and bowls arranged around the room filled with food. The entire hall then broke out into applause causing us to blush and scramble off of the stage. Harry put his arm around me as we approached the table where Ginny and Neville, Ron and Luna, and Susan and Seamus sat waiting for us. The girls cheered and the boys clapped and whistled as we, blushing excessively, took the two empty seats in between Ron and Ginny.

As soon as we were seated our first impulse was to look apprehensively at Ron to see his reaction. He stared right back at us with the oddest look on his face. Then grinning madly he clapped Harry on the back saying, "It's about time mate. I wondered how long it was going to take you."

Relieved, Harry punched him playfully on the shoulder saying, "Easy for you to say. Luna was the one who asked you out, after all." This set the entire table to laughing and the usual chatter broke out as we all began to eat.

Sometime later the dishes disappeared and everyone turned to see Dumbledore standing up on the stage with the microphone humming softly and waiting patiently for our complete attention. When he saw that we were all sitting quietly he said simply, "I'd like to introduce our entertainment for the evening, the Weird Sisters!" with that the band walked onto the stage to wild applause from the entire student body.

There was a ruckus as most of the students jumped to their feet. This left only our group of friends and a few of the students who came alone still seated. Ginny impatiently tapping her foot to the music quickly left too dragging Neville behind her. Seamus carried Susan away soon after that. Ron quickly murmured something about punch and slunk away as Luna followed humming softly. Harry and I sat at the table with our friend's purses and jackets, unsure of what to do. I loved dancing but there was nothing in the world that Harry disliked doing more than dancing ever since the Yule Ball three years before.

Finally the choice was made for us when the band struck up a slow song and I saw all of the couples separating out from the crowd. Smiling I pulled a protesting Harry out on the dance floor. I stopped a ways away form everyone else and pulled him closer to me placing his hands on my waist and my own arms around his neck.

"Hermione, I don't..." Harry began.

"All you have to do is sway along with the music. You don't even have to move your feet if you don't want to." I said quickly cutting him off.

Harry quieted down after that and we made it through our first dance unscathed. Then the band once again started playing a fast song. I took my arms from around him and Harry removed his hands from my waist. Then he began inching back toward our table. I was torn between getting him to dance some more and letting him sit back down when Ginny gestured to me and yelled, " Come over here!"

Taking Harry's hand I said, " Let's go." and with one pleading look dragged him over to where all of our friends were dancing energetically. Try as we might no one could get him to loosen up and after another song it was apparent that Harry truly couldn't dance. So, when the rest of the boys took refuge back at the table, I let Harry go too.

The girls and I stayed though. We danced two more songs together until the band decided they'd take a break. Laughing and slightly out of breath we retreated back to the table, anxious see what mischief the boys had gotten into. They were all simply sitting there: jackets off, ties askew, and quietly talking amongst themselves. Or so it seemed. Half a dozen Butterbeer bottles littered the table and our purses sat on our chairs where we'd left them but something was amiss. The boys were too quiet and looked too meek for something not to be going on.

We took the seats beside our respective dates glaring at them suspiciously as they just looked back at us trying their best to look harmless as a knavish glint in their eyes betrayed them. Looking around at each of them I asked, "What are you up to? You four look entirely too innocent."

"Up to? We're not up to anything. Are we boys?" Ron said with a wide eyed look at the others.

Then Harry, who was sitting beside me, stood and gave us his famous grin. The other boys stood too. All of them had their hands behind their backs. We looked at them suspiciously.

Puzzled Ginny began, "What is ..."

But she was cut off when they began throwing the ice cold but slightly melted snowballs at us. After one shocked moment Ginny, Luna, Susan and I all jumped up screaming. They ran out of snowballs quickly and took off running with us chasing right behind pelting them with our own conjured snowballs.

The night ended with us being joined in our snowball fight by quite a few of the students, one or two people from the band, and a few of the teachers too including Dumbledore, Professor Sprout, and Miss Howard. Surprisingly most went to bed quickly when the ball ended. Dumbledore congratulated us on a successful ball and then Harry and I stayed around to clear up the mess that had been made.

We made our way sleepily up to the common room about an hour after everyone else had left. Standing at the entrance to the girls' dormitories Harry and I lingered, reluctant to go to bed. Holding up a sprig of mistletoe he'd picked up somewhere Harry smiled saying, "Merry Christmas Hermione."

I smiled back saying sleepily, "Merry Christmas, Harry."

He leaned in to kiss me as the clock began to chime midnight meaning that it truly was Christmas. This was a longer more kiss than our two previous ones and my lips tingled as Harry pulled back and I said sleepily, "Goodnight, Harry. I love you."

"Goodnight, Hermione." he answered as I turned to go up the staircase, "I love you, too." I heard him say as I disappeared up stairs.

As I got into bed I thought After all that we ended up together anyway. Why does that make me feel like I've been running in circles?


End file.
